Same Mistake Twice
by melbel1315
Summary: What happens when Brooke makes the same mistake twice? Who will she turn to in her time of need? Set sometime in the middle of the second season after Felix left. BL
1. What Ifs

Same Mistake Twice

Tears flooded her hazelish green eyes. She thought to herself "how can this happen twice?" Silently, she cursed herself for once being so careless. She knew that this situation was worse than the last. Last time, she had someone who had once loved her. This time, she had someone that thought of her as only a sexual object.

Although last time, Lucas had broken her heart with Peyton. This time, Felix had publicly humiliated her best friend by writing "dyke" on her locker and had betrayed her trust, exactly the way he told her that he wouldn't. She looked down at the test in her hand and saw the two little blue stripes and knew exactly what they meant. She knew that there was a chance that it was not true, just as it happened the last time, but it still scared her shitless. She felt completely alone in the world.

She knew that she could go talk to Peyton, but she had her own drama going on with Jake and Jenny. She thought about talking to Lucas, but for some reason that seemed all too weird, especially because just a few months earlier, it had been the two of them in that exact situation. Just then- the thought hit her- Karen. Over the past months, she and Karen had, what some might call, an interesting relationship, but she knew that she could trust her. She knew that she needed to talk to her, but first she wanted to make sure that it was true before she went around worrying about the "what ifs".


	2. New Situations

**Same Mistake Twice**

**Disclaimer**: (sorry, I forgot to put this on there last time...) Not mine… its all Mark's… lucky guy.

**AN-**Sorry last chapter was so short. This one should be longer. By the way--- Brooke's parents did move, and she will eventually move in with Karen, but she hasn't yet. Lucas is still living with Dan and the whole Dan investigation thing isn't really in the story. This part is set right after Jake went to jail. Nathan and Haley drama probably won't be in this chapter, but I will find a way to put it in the story somewhere. That's all kiddies---

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brooke has made an appointment at the doctor for that afternoon. She was in her history class and from the corner of her eye, she saw Lucas looking at her lovingly. Without realizing it, she smiled at him. She was once reminded of the times when he would look at her like that while they were dating. He looked at her as if she were the only person in the world that mattered. The bell rang and Brooke was soon taken out of her "Lucas trance".

She walked out of her history class and a hand caught her arm. She would know that feeling anywhere, it was Lucas.

"Hey Luke!" The way she said his name would never change. She couldn't call him Luke without acting happy. Of course, they were just friends. She really did love being his friend, but sometimes they got into awkward situations that would remind her of times when they were dating.

"Hey Brooke. What's going on with you today? You seem a little bit out of it." He looked at her and concern filled his beautiful blue-gray eyes.

"Nothing!" She said it as if she wasn't about to go find out if she were pregnant with an asshole's child. "Just not in the mood for history today," She added with a fake laugh.

"Oh, right." He knew she was lying. Although they had not been together long, Lucas could read her like a book. He knew something was bothering her, and he felt bad that she did not feel comfortable enough with him to tell her, but he decided not to push the subject. He liked being friends with her, and he surely didn't want to get on her bad side again.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go find Peyton. I'll talk to you later I guess." She said in an awkward voice. She was lying. Yes, she wanted to go find Peyton. She needed to check in with her before she went to this appointment. Although she had not told her what was going on; she just needed to see her best friend before she went to, what could be, the most important appointment of her life. She was lying about wanting to talk to him later though. She wanted to talk to him now. She wanted to break down and be held in his arms while she cried. She wanted him to wipe away her tears, but she couldn't tell him, at least not right now.

"Bye…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke said excitedly as she walked up to her best friend's locker. She looked at Peyton's face; her eyes were bloodshot and red. She had tried to hide the dark circles that were quickly forming under her eyes with concealer, but it hadn't worked. She reminded herself to give her a make-up lesson when things weren't so dramatic.

"Hey Brooke!" Peyton's voice tried to match Brooke's in happiness, but it surely didn't and Brooke definitely took notice.

"Okay, what's wrong? Did Jake do something, because I warned him that if he hurt you I'd cut off his…"

"BROOKE!" Peyton interrupted her tirade on Jake. "Calm down. Yes, it has to do with Jake..."

"I knew it…" Brooke interrupted.

"Brooke, just listen to me." Brooke nodded her head. "It's not Jake's fault. Jenny's gone." Brooke's face fell. "But she's okay; Jake found a place for her to be safe. But now, the police are pissed and…" Peyton's voice began to shake. She really hadn't wanted to start crying. She was tired of crying.

"And…" Brooke pushed, although she saw the look of sadness that had swept over her best friend's face.

"And… the police … they put him in… in… jail until they can find her, or until they start to sort all this crap or… I don't know when…" She had explained the situation without tears, but they were certainly building up in her eyes. She was so frustrated with the entire situation, but she knew that Brooke would understand. Brooke's arms engulfed Peyton.

"Oh my god… Peyton, uh… I'm so sorry. God, I should have known. I was so caught up in my own drama and I was totally failing as a best friend. Tonight it's me and you girl's night. We'll do whatever you want. We can watch one of your weird movies or listen your emo music. Whatever you want. Okay?" Brooke put on a smile to hide the surprise from the news that Peyton told her.

"Okay…" Peyton smiled, a real smile, not the half-ass smile that she had been sporting since she had seen Jake in jail last night. She replayed the conversation that she had just had with Brooke in her head and stopped. "Wait, Brooke… What drama in your life? I mean I know that the whole moving thing happened, but your parents are letting you stay and move in with Karen. So what else is there?"

Brooke was caught by surprise. She really hadn't meant to say anything to Peyton and she decided that until she was sure, she wasn't going to be a drama queen about the whole situation. "Oh, it's nothing… you know the usual." Peyton gave her a questioning look, but didn't push the issue. Brooke looked down at her watch and gasped, "Sorry Goldilocks, but I gotta run. I'll be at your house later tonight, alright?"

"Yeah, alright." Peyton said, but by then Brooke was off walking briskly toward the parking lot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Brooke Davis?" Brooke was brought out of her trance as she heard the nurse call her name. "Brooke Davis?" the nurse repeated.

"Oh, uh… yeah. That's me." She looked up and smiled at the nurse, then grabbed her bag, stood up and walked toward the young blonde nurse. She followed the nurse back into one of the large, bright examination rooms. The nurse asked her some questions and then did a couple of blood tests.

Once it was all done, Brooke was left alone in the examination room. Her palms were sweaty and she could feel the tears building up in her hazel eyes. She was beyond nervous. What was she going to do? Was she going to have the baby? Would she give it up? The questions swirled around in her head and she didn't hear the nurse come back in the room.

"Brooke?" The young nurse asked. Her name tag said that her name was Annabelle. Brooke jumped when she heard her name.

"Yes, sorry."

"You're all done for now. We'll call you with your test results in the next couple of days."

"Alright, uh… thanks." Brooke got up and checked out, and then she walked out of the building. It sure was going to be a long couple of days.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

_Sorry kids. I know you want to know what's going on… but you'll have to wait a little while. I don't have too much else to do, so I will probably update later today. PLEASE PLEASE review! Thanks so much!_


	3. Finding Out

Same Mistake Twice

**Disclaimer- **Not mine, but I really wish it was.

**AN- **dolcegrazia and Duckygirl—thanks so much for reviewing.

If anyone has any questions, thoughts, or suggestions just write it in the review and I will answer or take it into consideration for the story! Thanks kids!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two days had passed since Brooke had gone and gotten the blood tests at the doctor. She was nervously waiting for the phone call that could make or break her life.Everyone around her could tell that something was wrong, but nobody had to balls to ask her what was going on. Peyton, Lucas and Nathan had begun discussing it one day, but Brooke had come up to them during the conversation. She was definitely not acting like her old self. She was distracted and kind of moody.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brooke woke up on the third day after she had been to the doctor. She looked at the clock, it read _4:56_. 'Jesus Christ, why can't I sleep anymore? I need something to distract me before I kill something.' Brooke thought as she slowly crept out of bed. Brooke, usually being the late riser that she was, was not used to waking up this early. She had no clue what to do with herself for the next three hours until school started. She went downstairs and decided to make some tea, a habit that she had picked up lately instead of her usual latte. She lazed around her house for about half an hour before she decided to take a shower and slowly start to get ready.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was her lunch period. She was sitting with Peyton and a couple of cheerleaders, when her cell phone rang. 'This is it,' she thought. Brooke quickly excused herself from the table before she walked to the other side of the courtyard.

"Hello," she answered in a sluggish voice.

"Hi, Is this Brooke Davis?"

"Uh, yeah."

"This is Annabelle, from your doctor's office. I have your test results." She paused a little too dramatically for Brooke.

"And…" Brooke said impatiently.

"And… congratulations! You're going to be a mother, Brooke."

Brooke was absolutely speechless. She had known that there was a huge possibility that she could be pregnant, but now it was real. P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T, who knew that eight little letters could mean so much. Brooke Davis, captain of the cheerleading squad, student council president, and probably one of the most popular girls in school was pregnant.

She quickly regained herself. "Uh… thank you, Annabelle. I guess I'll call later this week to schedule an appointment," She said, hoping to God that her voice wouldn't crack.

She needed to get out. She wanted to run home and fall down on her bed and cry, but at the moment, she couldn't even move her legs towards the parking lot.

'Why would god give me a kid?' Brooke thought as she fought back tears that were seconds away from escaping her hazel eyes.

She needed to go talk to Karen, but first, she wanted to get Peyton to take her home. Although Peyton had a lot on her plate at the moment, Brooke needed her best friend for support in her time of need. Brooke really just needed a shoulder to cry on and she knew that Peyton would do whatever she could to bring Brooke's spirits up, even if she was slowly dying of sadness herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Slowly, Brooke dragged her feet against the concrete to the other side of the courtyard. She knew that she probably looked like a zombie, but in her mind, that was better than a "pregnant cow". Once she got to the table, Peyton looked up at her as if she were her hero. Apparently, the cheerleaders were getting a little too cheery for Peyton at that moment, and Peyton immediately jumped up to greet Brooke.

"P. Sawyer, Will you drive me home? We need to talk." Brooke whispered, so Peyton was the only one that could hear her.

"What Brooke, Are we breaking up?" Peyton joked. Brooke did this a lot, when she was on her period, as Peyton assumed she was. From Peyton's perceptive, that was the only thing that could explain her mood for the past couple of days. Peyton looked up into Brooke's eyes and saw the tears that were almost leaking out. She knew it was something far more serious.

"Alright Brooke, we're leaving." Peyton said quietly in a far more serious voice.

"Thanks, Peyton." The two girls waved goodbye to their table and walked to the parking lot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The girls had just gotten to Brooke's house and Brooke had finally broken down in sobs. Peyton just sat on her bed with her and let her cry on her shoulder. She was beyond confused as to why the most cheerful person she knew was sobbing like this. After about 10 minutes of the incessant sobs, Peyton finally got Brooke to look at her.

"Brooke, what's wrong with you? What happened?" She tried to look into Brooke's hazel eyes, but they were darting in all different directions, so that they could not look into Peyton's green eyes. Brooke couldn't look her straight in the eye--- this was definitely serious.

"Brooke, you know whatever it is, we'll get through it." Peyton continued, trying to get the poor girl to speak. After another 5 minutes of deep breathing, Brooke finally calmed down a bit.

"Alright," Brooke sniffled as she spoke, "It's kind of like this--- I had sex with Felix right?" She looked at Peyton, whose face was currently showing signs of complete and utter confusion. Brooke having sex with her boyfriend was nothing new to Peyton. "We had sex, and I thought that we were always safe. I mean I was on the pill and we were basically safe in everyway possible, but…"

"Holy shit," Peyton gasped. "You're… You're… preg…"

"Pregnant, with child, say it however you want, it's still the truth."

"How did you… When did you… Are you…" Questions swirled around in Peyton's head and they all came out together as she spoke. Peyton looked at Brooke and they both started sobbing together. Once Peyton regained herself, she spoke-

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be freaking out, and I'm supposed to be supporting you. You just caught me totally off-guard."

"Goldilocks, it's cool." There was the Brooke that Peyton knew and loved, "You were shocked. I am too. To answer some questions, I was late, so I took a home pregnancy test, but I've learned in the past that they aren't exactly the most reliable things in the world. So I made an appointment with the doctor and got a blood test. Today, during lunch, when I got that phone call that was the doctor office 'congratulating' me on becoming a mother. How screwed up is that?"

"Whoa. So I know you just found out and all, and I know that you are totally shocked, but do you know that you are going to do with it?"

"Not really. I think I'm going to go talk to Karen tonight and see if she can help me decide what I'm going to do."

"Okay, well do you want me to leave so you can go? Or do you want me to stay over? Or do you want to come over to my house later? Because if you need anything, you know I'm totally there no matter what right?" Brooke laughed in spite of herself. She thought it was absolutely hilarious when Peyton freaked out like this, when she was so caught up in helping others that nothing else in the world mattered. 'Maybe this is a good distraction from Jake after all," Brooke thought to herself.

"Actually, I would love to come stay with you tonight, if that's okay?" Brooke smiled her first real smile since days ago when she saw those two blue stripes.

"Absolutely, you go talk to Karen, and I will go home and rent some good chick-flick DVDs and get some good junk food and you come by when you're done."

"Thanks, Peyt. You're a goddess, and I know that I probably don't need to say this, but can we keep this between us?

"Of course, Brooke. You don't even need to ask. I'm going to go, so I'll see you later." Peyton hugged Brooke, then got off the bed and headed towards the door. She turned around and looked at the girl that had been her best friend since she was 5 and said, "Brooke, I love you to death and I will always be there for you no matter what, you know that right?"

Brooke looked up at her with a watery smile, "Yeah, I know P. Sawyer. I love you too. Now go! I need to fix my makeup before I go over to Karen's!" Peyton laughed. 'Leave it to Brooke to care about what she looks like during a crisis.' She thought as she went down the stairs and exited the huge house through the massive red door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brooke slowly walked up to the little house that had seemed more like a home to her for the past few months than her own. She rapped on the door with her signature knock. She expected Karen to answer the door, since Deb had told her that Karen had already left the café for the day. Instead, a blond, blue eyed, basketball player answered the door and looked at her with concern.

"Hey, what's wrong Cheery?" Brooke smiled at the old nickname that he had given her during their relationship. She hadn't realized that in the process of thinking on the doorstep, a few tears had dropped down her face.

"Uh… Hey Luke," Brooke said uncomfortably while she wiped the stray tears from her face. "I was wondering if your mom was around. I kind of really need to talk to her." She continued in desperation.

"Oh." Lucas' face fell. 'Why would she be here for you Luke? You're friends, but she can't trust you yet.' He told himself. "Well, you just missed her. She's out on a date with Andy. Can I help you with something?" He asked with the boyish half-smile that always used to make Brooke weak at the knees.

Brooke looked at the boy that stood before her. His once-buzzed hair was slowly growing back. She looked in his eyes and she saw the same vulnerable, handsome, sweet boy that she had fallen in love with just months earlier. They were friends. Friends can tell friends when they are pregnant. Brooke had told Peyton just earlier that day. So, why couldn't she tell Lucas? 'Maybe because a couple of months ago, this kid could have been his.' Brooke quickly reminded herself.

She looked down at the ground contemplating, and then looked back up into his beautiful blue eyes. They were filled with concern for the girl that stood before him. She wanted so badly to trust him. Last time, he was there to help in any which way that he could. Brooke tried to open her mouth about five times, before successfully getting out a word.

"Luke?" She looked up at him with her vulnerable, tear-filled hazel eyes. "Luke?" She cried again. This time, his arms engulfed her tiny body and she pushed her tear-filled face into his chest and just breathed in his scent. She felt so comfortable in his arms. She could feel his grip tighten around her as he slowly moved both of them toward the living room couch. 'Yes, I can trust him. I can.' Brooke thought to herself. Once she finally calmed down a little, she worked her way out of his muscular arms. She sighed in dramatic Brooke Davis- style and started to speak.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sorry kids. It's late and I honestly didn't have it in me to write a ton more for tonight._

_Next time-_

_Brooke and Lucas talk._

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_

_XOXOX_


	4. Fall to Pieces

**Same Mistake Twice**

**Disclaimer- **Not mine, all Mark's--- lucky.

**AN-** Thanks to---

Manda, Tutorgirl323, Duckygirl and everyone else who has reviewed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brooke sighed dramatically and looked at Lucas. In her head, she was making a pro and con list, deciding whether or not to tell him. Her head told her that she didn't need to burden him with her problem, but her heart told her that no matter what, Luke was going to be there for her. To her head's dismay, her heart won out.

"Luke, I was so stupid." Brooke said with a cracked voice.

"Brooke, you're not stupid, just tell me what happened." Lucas' voice was laced with concern for the girl that had once stolen his heart.

"I… I'm…pre… preg…nant." Once Brooke finally got it out of her system, she sighed with relief for getting it off her chest, but started to sob as she saw Lucas' face.

After minutes of staring into Brooke's beautiful tear-filled eyes, Lucas finally spoke.

Only one word came out of his mouth- "Whoa."

Brooke laughed through her tears at his reaction. "Yeah." She looked into his eyes and saw them clouded with several emotions- confusion, surprise and mostly- pain.

"Look Luke, I probably shouldn't have come in. I was looking for your mom and I thought that you would be at Dan's, so I totally didn't think that I would have to be dealing with anyone else. Now I feel really stupid." Brooke rambled on.

"BROOKE!" Lucas finally cut her off, knowing that her rambling could go on for hours, if it was not stopped. For the second time that night, he through his arms around her and hugged her tight. She sobbed into his shirt. They stayed like this for about thirty minutes. Brooke heard a song in her head that described the moment exactly, she smiled as she thought about it.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
_

Finally, Lucas pulled her away to look at her.

He tried to pick his words delicately, as to not upset Brooke in her current state, but they still came out all rambled. "Is it… Do you know… uhh…? How do I say this?"

Brooke laughed as his face contorted in confusion and frustration. Her tone then changed seriously as she answered the questions he was trying to ask, "Felix is the father, sadly, and I went to the doctor, and it's for sure."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, that kind of why I came to talk to you mom. I wanted to see if she could help me."

"Yeah. I get that."

For the first time that night, their conversation got very awkward. Lucas' mind was spinning. 'Brooke's pregnant. Felix is the father, not you. Why are you freaking out?' Lucas asked himself.

"Look, Luke. I'm sorry I freaked out. I should probably get going. Uh… Peyton is waiting for me. We're having this whole 'I just found out I'm pregnant yippee… girl's night in.'" Lucas laughed at her description; it was, to say the least, very Brookish.

"Oh. That's good that you have her." Brooke nodded with a smile, "Who else have you told?" He asked quietly.

"Just you and Peyton, actually."

"Oh." Lucas was a little shocked that Brooke would pick him as the second person to tell her huge news to. "Thanks." Lucas said genuinely with a smile.

"Hah." Brooke laughed at his odd politeness, "I should be thanking you, for letting me cry like a baby." Brooke mentally stuck her foot in her mouth at her choice of words, but decided that it didn't really matter, Luke would understand.

"It's was nothing." He smiled at her. "You know that you can call me if you need anything, right Brooke?" Lucas asked shyly. He wasn't exactly sure how to handle this whole "Ex-boyfriend of the pregnant chick" situation he had been thrown into.

"Yeah. Thanks Luke." Brooke smiled shyly. "And if you don't mind, can we…"

"Absolutely." Lucas interrupted her, knowing exactly what she was going to say. "My lips are sealed." Lucas mimicked the action by tracing his finger over his pouty lips.

"Thanks." Brooke got up and started to walk toward the door that she had entered almost an hour earlier. Lucas followed her. She turned back toward him and threw her arms around his neck, once she let go, she kissed his cheek like a little girl, then waved goodbye and left a very shocked, and happy looking Lucas on his doorstep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Peyton laughed as she heard Brooke talk about her interesting encounter with Lucas.

"P.SAWYER!" Brooke screamed jokingly, "Why is this so funny?"

"Brooke, are you kidding me? How is this not hysterical? I mean not the whole baby thing, but you telling Lucas, especially when he is…" Peyton stopped herself before she would disclose information that Brooke didn't know and definitely didn't need to know.

"Especially when he is what?" Brooke asked.

'Think quick.' Peyton told herself. "Especially when he's your ex, who now just happens to have an awkward new friendship with you. Also, he totally hated Felix, so it's just kind of a weird, awkward, yet terribly funny situation." Peyton said it almost as a question to whether or not Brooke believed her.

"Oh, yeah I guess it is." Brooke said a little suspiciously, but not enough to push the subject further.

"Yeah, so let's go watch some movies, what do you say, B. Davis?" Peyton said in the cheeriest voice she could muster at that moment.

"Yeah." The two girls started watching The Notebook, which had them both in tears, but kept their minds off of any of their other worries. They watched several more movies and indulged in various items of disgusting junk food, and then eventually, they both fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, the girls got to school about two hours late, but neither of them was terribly upset about this. Brooke's day was a complete blur to her. She had seen Lucas a couple of times and he had given her concerned smiles and looks, but she just laughed them off. She could not imagine how broody this whole situation was making him. She decided that she needed to see Karen after school, especially since she had a doctor's appointment the next week.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Ding', the bell rang in Karen's Café, signaling that a new customer had come in. Karen looked up to see a hazel-eyed, petite brunette walk into her humble establishment.

"Brooke! Hey, how are you?" Karen said cheerfully.

"Oh hey Karen. I'm uh… alright, I guess. Do you have break coming up or something?" Brooke asked nervously.

"Oh, yeah I think I could take off for a little while, I do own the place." Karen said with a laugh, and then she looked up at Brooke, who definitely was not in a laughing mood, "What's going on, Brooke? You look kind of torn up." Karen asked with concern.

"Can we just find someplace to talk?" Brooke asked quickly, in the most pleasant voice she could find.

"Oh yeah."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once the two women were settled in the backroom, Brooke began to breakdown. Karen looked at her with concern in her eyes.

"Brooke, what's going on?"

"I need you advice on something." Brooke said with a sniffle.

"Oh, alright."

"I'm uh… kind of pregnant."

"Oh my." Karen's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Yeah," Brooke sighed then looked at Karen's alarmed face. "Don't worry, it's not Lucas' or anything.

"Oh, Okay." Karen said in a slightly cheerier voice. "Are you sure that you're pregnant?"

"Uh, yeah. I went to the doctor and they did some blood work and called me yesterday with the results." Brooke said nervously.

"What about the father? Do you know who's it is?" Karen asked in her nicest voice.

Brooke looked up at her; her eyes glazed over, "Yeah, but he's not exactly in the picture."

"Oh, uh… really. How's that?" Karen asked.

"Well, I don't really want him to be. Felix is the father. He's off at military school. I could call him, but if I have this kid, he is the last person I would want near it."

"I see, well, do you know what you want to do?"

"Not really, I have a doctor's appointment next week; I think that's when they are supposed to tell me all of my options."

"Yes, that would make sense." Karen said in a motherly voice.

"Karen?" Brooke asked in a tearful voice. "How did you know?"

"How did I know what?" Karen replied in confusion.

"That you wanted to keep Lucas. I mean, how did you know it was the right thing for you."

"Oh, Brooke." Karen opened her arms for the brunette to enter. Both women began to sob for a moment, before Karen stepped back and looked at the girl in her arms, and then answered. "I, I just couldn't imagine my future without him. I immediately knew when I found out that I wanted to have this baby, especially after Dan tried to convince me to have an abortion. At first, I kind of wanted to prove to him that I was stronger than that, and that I could take care of this baby. Then the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to be a mother."

"Oh." Brooke said. "I don't know what I want to do. It would be much easier if Felix weren't such an ass and if we were still together, but he is an ass and THANK GOD we aren't still together." Brooke laughed, then looked up at Karen and asked, "Will you come with me? To the doctor, I mean."

Karen looked into Brooke's tearful, yet hopeful hazel eyes, "Absolutely."

Brooke sighed in relief, and then threw her arms around Karen, "Thank you so much!"

The two women remained in their embrace for a moment longer, before Karen had to return to work. Brooke walked out of the café with a weight lifted off of her shoulders. She drove back to her house and was surprised to see that she had a visitor on her front porch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sorry loves, had to leave you with a bit of a cliffhanger. By the way, the song in the middle was "Fall to Pieces" by Avril Lavigne. I hope yall liked this chapter. I have really enjoyed writing this story, and I hope yall have enjoyed reading it. _

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_

_If I get enough reviews, I might update later tonight!_

_Next Time—_

_Who was Brooke's surprise visitor?_

_XOOXOXOXOXO_


	5. Protection from the Storm

**Same Mistake Twice**

**Disclaimer-** Not mine, all Mark's.

**AN- ** THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS---

Dolcegrazia, Duckygirl, l-a-c-18, manda, tutorgirl323, OTHfan4life8694, o0deaddolly0o, Ali213, satinzevi89, Elisabeth Germain.

**AN2-** I've decided to pick up more with the Peyton/Jake storyline too. I feel bad for neglecting them, but don't worry; there will be tons of Brooke/Lucas in this chapter too!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brooke got out of her powder-blue bug and started to walk up to her big red door. All she really wanted was to go to bed. These past couple of days had been so emotionally draining and she was absolutely exhausted. She looked up towards her porch from her place on the walkway and stopped in her tracks. The person that had been sitting on the steps got up slowly and made their way towards Brooke. Huge tears welled up in her hazel eyes and she looked towards the ground. She felt the person stop about 3 feet away from her and looked up to meet their cold, dark brown eyes. She couldn't see him right now, not with everything that was going on, not ever. She knew that even if she never saw him again, part of him would always be with her- their child.

"Hello Brooke." Felix said, in the nicest voice that Brooke had ever heard come out of him in the few months that she had known him.

"Wha… What are you doing here?" She asked coldly. She looked away from him.

Felix's eyes flashed in pain. He had known that he had screwed up pretty badly with the whole 'dyke' thing, and he knew that he had hurt Brooke pretty badly in the process, but he didn't think that she would still be this angry. "Uh…" He said in an unsure, vulnerable voice. This was certainly a side of Felix that Brooke had never seen. "I… I'm home on a short break from military school, and I wanted to see you, Brooke. I… I missed you. I know I screwed up, but I really did miss you. I wanted you to know that I'm really sorry."

Brooke looked up and him and simply laughed. "You have got to be kidding me, Felix. What, are we on some dumb reality show, Dumbest Apologies in America? You have really got to do a lot better than that to get back with me, but you know what? It doesn't matter anymore." Brooke started to scream at him. "As far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me. So I would really appreciate it if you just left me the hell alone."

"Brooke, please, just hear me out, we can go grab a cup of coffee and talk."

"I can't have coffee, and thank you for freaking reminding me!" Brooke screamed in frustration, not even realizing what she had just said. At that moment, she felt like she was going to throw up, wait no, she didn't just feel like it, she knew she was. She silently cursed morning sickness as she began to gag. She ran over towards the grass in her yard and emptied the contents of her stomach out on her lawn.

"Geez, girl, that's pretty freakin' nasty." Felix said jokingly.

"FELIX!" Brooke was really pissed now, "You better get off my property before I kick your ass."

"Actually, I'll do it for you Brooke." A voice behind her said. She turned around to see Lucas standing there. Fire was burning through his eyes and it was directed towards Felix. "Felix, you heard what she said. Get the hell outta her before I kick you ass."

Felix laughed as he started back towards his house. He turned around once he was in his front lawn and said, "Jesus Lucas. You're still not good enough to be with Brooke, but you still act like her little lap dog. It's like you two are together, you're just not getting the great benefits of a relationship with Brooke Davis that is unless, you're gettin' freaky with him too?" This time, the question was directed towards Brooke.

"THAT'S IT!" Lucas screamed as he started running towards Felix.

He stopped when he heard a small voice behind him say "Please, Luke, just help me inside."

Lucas looked back at the brunette behind him and cautiously made his way towards her. He wrapped a protective arm around her and helped to the red door that led into her house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Small tears escaped Peyton's green eyes as she looked through the glass window into Jake's loving brown eyes.

"Peyton, please, don't cry." Jake's voice was laced with concern as he looked at the only girl he had ever really loved.

"Jake!" Peyton raised her voice slightly, as her tears began to flow more freely. "You just told me that you don't want me to see you anymore, and now you expect me not to cry? What the hell? Jake, I'm in love with you. Don't you understand that? I'm going to be here no matter what when you get out. I love you and Jenny so much and without both of you, nothing in my life matters." She placed her hand on the glass, hoping he would return the only gesture of love she was able to give.

Jake placed his hand against the other side of the glass from Peyton's. Tears welled up in his brown eyes. "Peyton." His voice cracked as he said her name. "Please don't do this. I love you so much. I'm doing this for you. You need to have a life. I'm holding you down. Don't you understand? I don't want you to put your life on hold for me." He paused briefly and looked into her green eyes. "I guess I'm being selfish Peyton." He said honestly. "I don't want you blame me someday for holding you down. I never want you to look back and hate me."

"Jake, I could never hate you. I love you, that's why I want to see you no matter what. I want to be able to come talk to you, even if you are in here. I need to be able to come see you. Please don't do this to me. Please, please, don't push me away. I want to be here when you get out of here and when you get Jenny back." Peyton's green eyes silently pleaded with Jake's brown ones.

Jake sighed, and then laughed. Peyton looked up and smiled genuinely. She had missed his laugh. It seemed to her that everything had been so dramatic lately, but once she heard his laugh again, suddenly everything looked a whole lot better. It was incredible that something so simple could make all the crappy stuff that had been going on, look so much better.

"Alright. Since you obviously aren't going away, I guess I can't push you." Jake said jokingly and with a large grin plastered on his face.

Peyton laughed for the first time in weeks. "I thought you'd see it my way." She said seductively with a wink. She looked down at her watch and realized that it was almost time for her to leave. She looked up at Jake and smiled sadly. "It's time for me to go, before they kick me out. I'll come back later this week. I love you." He smiled at her and she just stared at him for a moment, mentally taking a picture of that smile. She absolutely adored that smile.

"I love you too, Peyt." Jake looked at her smile for a moment before she got up to leave. She reached the door and turned back. She reached her hand to her mouth and blew a kiss to Jake. He returned the gesture and smiled.

"Bye Jake." She said quickly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brooke's eyes opened and looked at the clock, it read _8:25_. 'P.M?' Brooke asked herself. She slowly crept out of bed and looked around her room. Her eyes fell upon the chair in the corner of her room. Well, not so much the chair, but the boy in it- Lucas Scott. She smiled to herself. He was snoring softly. She went over to him, sat on the arm of the cushioned chair and pressed her lips to his forehead. She went to turn around, but once she did, she felt an arm come around her waist. She looked at him. His blue eyes looked sleepy, but they were sparkling, something she noticed they used to do while they were still dating.

"Hey Broody." She said quietly while she repositioned herself on the arm of the chair, close enough to him so she could whisper, yet far enough that it wasn't too awkward.

"Hey." He whispered back in a husky, sleep-filled, yet terribly sexy voice that sent a shiver up Brooke's spine.

"I was about to go downstairs to find something to eat. Want me to bring you something?"

"I'll just go with you." He replied quickly with a smile.

"Alright." She started to get up, but she was too lazy, so she mentally decided that they could talk up in her room for a little while longer. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked charmingly.

"Being there, Helping out with Felix and not hating me completely." She said the last part quietly.

Lucas eyes widened when he heard the last part of her response. "Brooke." He said concerned, "Why would you think that I would hate you?"

"I… I don't know. I mean I know that you thought it was kind of weird when I told you."

"No… No… It wasn't Brooke." He said, lying through his teeth.

"Luke, I know you way better than that. It was weird when I told you. I felt that and I know that you did too."

"How did you know that?" He asked, interested in just how well she still knew him.

"It… It was in your eyes." She said shyly. She was slightly embarrassed that even after all these months; he still had this effect on her.

"Oh." That was the only word that could come out of his mouth. He didn't want to make this moment worse, but he always didn't want his arms to leave her waist either.

"Uh… Luke?"

"Yeah." He said quickly as she pulled him out of his 'Brooke Trance'.

"Will you… I mean I don't…" Brooke sighed in frustration, then tried once again. "Lucas, will you stay with me tonight. I just…I can't be alone right now." His face looked shocked as she asked him. She quickly proceeded to freak out. "Oh my god… uh… never mind."

"No, Brooke, it's fine. Let me just call Dan and tell him I'm staying with Nate or something. Okay?"

"Thanks Luke." She said quietly as he got up to go call his father.

After about 5 minutes, Lucas came back into Brooke's room to find her cuddled in her bed with her IPOD. She was obviously listening to something loud and upbeat because she was dancing in her seat. He laughed at the scene. Her chestnut brown hair was put up in a messy ponytail and she was in a black tank top and grey sweats. Her makeup was smudged from her crying earlier in the night, yet she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Brooke turned around to see him staring at her in the doorway.

"Hey Luke." She said, once again, taking out of his trance.

"Hey. I just talked to Dan." He held up his cell phone as he spoke, " I'm staying at Nate's for the night. I called Nate to tell him that too, in case Dan grew a brain and called for some reason." Brooke laughed at the comment. "So, I'll just be over here, if you need me" Lucas said, pointing to the small chair in the corner of the room that the two had been sitting on moments earlier.

"Lucas, don't be dumb." Brooke said from under the covers, while she patted the right side of her bed, welcoming him to join her.

"Oh, okay. Let me just go to the bathroom, I'll be back."

A few minutes later, Lucas returned from the bathroom, now clad in boxers and his undershirt. Brooke looked up as he entered the room and shyly admired his body. He entered her bed slowly, acting as if he had never done it before. Once he was under the covers, he turned his back to Brooke, but felt a hand on his back and turned around to face her. His face was silently questioning her.

She looked up at him, tears flooding down her face and cried quietly, "Will you just hold me, Luke?"

He nodded quickly then let his arms engulf her petite body. She settled her head into the crook of his neck, which used to always be her favorite spot. His arms settled around her waist and he held her close to him. She rested one arm around his waist, then rested her other hand against his chest. It felt so right to be back in his arms again.

That night, both Brooke and Lucas slept peacefully, just holding each other throughout the entire night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hope you kids liked this chapter. I must say, it was pretty fun to write. I love writing Brooke/Lucas Fluffiness. I have just started another OTH fanfic- Best Friends for Always? Yall might want to look at it. It's Brooke/Lucas and all of the other characters, as well. _

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Keep the review coming._

_XOXOXOXOXOOX_


	6. Dreams and Nightmares

**Same Mistake Twice**

**Disclaimer-** As always, I don't own One Tree Hill, although I wish that I owned Chad, too bad Sophia has that honor…

**AN- **Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed! Yall have inspired me to continue updating this story this much.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Lucas, I need you more than you will ever know." Brooke looked up into Lucas' deep blue eyes with her tearful hazel ones. He smiled at her, and then she turned away from him and struggled with the next words that she wanted to come out of her mouth. "Luke, I…I'm…I love you."_

_Lucas was surprised, but ecstatic. He had been in love with Brooke for so long, but it had seemed as if she was never going to figure it out. A smile spread over his face, all the way up to his eyes. That smile was reserved for Brooke, and only Brooke. "I love you too, Brooke. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but it was never the right time, between Felix and the …"_

_Lucas was cut off by Brooke's lips attacking his own with all the bottled up passion in her body._

**XX**

Lucas smiled in his sleep, but was quickly disappointed as he realized two things- that it was all a dream and that Brooke was no longer in his arms. He searched the room with his eyes in a tired confusion. He then looked towards the open bathroom door and heard someone puking their brains out. 'Morning sickness', Luke reminded himself.

Lucas ran into the bathroom and saw Brooke, who finally had a break from the throwing up, laid her head on the closed toilet bowl, letting the cold, white porcelain cool off her warm forehead. She smiled slightly as she saw him come towards her and take a seat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and started to slowly rub her back.

She gently laid her head on his shoulder and sighed in frustration. "God damn morning sickness," She said in a quiet and peeved voice that made Lucas laugh. "Oh god." Brooke said as she rushed towards the toilet and opened the top quickly. As she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl, Lucas was right by her, holding her hair back and murmuring encouraging, sweet nothings into her ear. Lucas quickly reminded himself that it was Saturday and that he and Brooke could spend the entire day together, doing whatever they pleased. This fact quickly brought a large smile to his face.

Brooke knew that she was done with the morning sickness for now. She sat back and once again found Lucas' arms. She looked up to see him with an adorable, boyish smile on his face. His eyes were twinkling in delight. She didn't want to break his happy trance, but knew that it could go out forever, so she quickly grabbed his face, putting one hand on each of his cheeks. "Hey Broody," she said happily once she got his attention. "What's got you so giddy?" She asked jokingly.

Lucas looked in her beautiful hazel eyes and knew that he wanted to say that she was the only thing that could ever make him 'giddy', but he knew that this was not an appropriate time for his confession of love. "Nothing Cheery, I just love being woken up by the wonderful sound of puking in the morning."

Brooke's face contorted in revulsion. "EWW! Lucas Scott, that's pretty freaking disgusting," she said in mock-horror. Lucas laughed at her reaction.

Brooke slowly started to get up, Lucas mimicked her action and they headed out to her bedroom. "I think I'm going to go take a shower, throwing up always makes me feel so gross! Are you going to be okay, Broody-boy?" She asked sweetly with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, I'll probably just lie around if you don't mind." He said, as he was staring at her face, mostly at her smile and dimples. He could tell when Brooke was genuinely happy, her smile reached past her eyes and her dimples exceeded their normal size.

"Go for it." She said as she got up, but turned around to face Lucas. She smiled and looked down at him. She dropped a small kiss on his forehead before returning back towards her bathroom. Lucas climbed back into bed and drifted back to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Brooke returned twenty minutes later from her shower, she found Lucas fast asleep in her bed. She carefully slipped into bed next to him and found her way into his arms.

He stirred from his sleep and looked down at Brooke. Both smiled at each other. Brooke's stomach suddenly rumbled as she remembered that she had never eaten the night before.

Lucas picked up on this and softly said, "Why don't we go down to the café, I'm sure my mom would love to see you, and I'll bet you'd love to see her food." Brooke laughed as she said this and got out of bed to get ready. Lucas put his jeans and shirt back on then waited for Brooke to get ready.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brooke and Lucas walked into the Karen's Café. Both were laughing hysterically about something that Tim had recently said. Lucas had his arm around Brooke and suddenly felt her body stiffen completely. He looked up to see Felix and Theresa in the corner of the café.

"Why is that pile of crap here?" Brooke asked in a quiet, but irritated voice.

Lucas reluctantly let his arm leave Brooke's shoulder and turned to look at her. "I don't know, but I'm going to get him out of here, okay?" She nodded. He pointed towards the bar and said, "Why don't you go save us two seats, I'll be right back." Brooke walked towards the bar.

Lucas walked towards Felix with anger flowing through his veins. He tapped him on the shoulder and when he didn't get a response, he grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him up against the nearest wall. "What the hell are you still doing here?"

"What do you mean Lucas?" He said in a pseudo-innocent voice while he tried to break away from Lucas' grip, unsuccessfully.

"I mean, why haven't you gone back to wherever the hell you came from?" Lucas asked in an angry voice.

"Oh, you mean military school? Well, my parents decided I had been a good boy for long enough, so they decided that I could come home. Aren't you happy Lucas?" Felix asked in a mocking tone.

"Felix, you listen, and you listen well, if you come near Brooke, I'll kick you ass. Do you understand?" Lucas said as he pushed Felix farther up the wall.

"Yeah, I'll stay away from her, but will she be able to stay away from me?" Felix challenged before he got out of Lucas' grasp and left the café.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Alright, well I hope yall liked the fluff and the new development. I know that it seems kinda crappy right now, I've got some good ideas up my sleeve…_

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep the reviews coming._

_XOXOXOX_


	7. Help and Surprises

**Same Mistake Twice**

**Disclaimer- **Don't own One Tree Hill… that's all Mark's

**AN-** Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, I'm so sorry that I didn't get a chance to update, but it was the weekend and I was so busy. I was also having a bit of writer's block, but now I think I know what I want to do with this story! Thanks again for reading it!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What… What are we going to do?" Brooke asked quietly as she sobbed into Lucas' shoulder. After Lucas' little run-in with Felix, he and Brooke had both decided that they had lost their appetites and that they just needed to head back to Karen's house, which was a safe distance away from Felix. They had been in Lucas' former bedroom for about a minute before Brooke started to cry in fear of what she was going to do. Up to this point, she had thought that she would never have to deal with Felix Targago (AN- Sorry, I think that's how you spell his last name, if you know, PLEASE write it in a review!). She had also quietly decided that she would probably end up keeping the baby. She would feel so wrong just abandoning something that had grown inside of her, much less killing it while it was still there. She knew that if she could have half of the happiness that Karen enjoyed with Lucas, her life would all be worth it.

Lucas looked down at the girl that was bawling into shoulder and sighed, which was never a good sign, he was unsure of what to say to make her feel better. He decided not to sugar-coat it at all and ended up telling Brooke exactly what he was thinking. "I don't know, Brooke. I wish that I could come up with some master-plan to take all this hurt away, and god knows that I would if I could, but, I just can't."

Brooke unburied her head so that her tearful hazel eyes could meet his caring blue ones. She simply smiled at how compassionate he was being. He truly cared for her, and he didn't even need to tell her, she just knew it by his simple actions. "It's okay, Luke," Brooke finally replied. "I probably shouldn't be so dependant on you for support like this…" She said slowly as she tried to move out of his grasp. She didn't budge. Lucas has a tight, yet gentle hold on her body that made her feel comfortable, but at this moment that wasn't what she needed. She needed to be alone and think about what she was going to do with her life, and with this baby's life.

"Brooke…" Lucas started, knowing that she was trying to push him away, "You're not being dependant on me in a bad way. I've never felt obligated to help you. I want to."

"But Luke…" Brooke started to say.

"No." Lucas interrupted her with a firm response. "I know what you are trying to do. It might have worked on Felix, but it's not working on me. You can't scare me away. I'm going to be here no matter what. There isn't anyway that you can push me away now."

'Why is he doing this?' Brooke silently asked herself. She was trying to give him a way out of the madness in her life, but he was wanted to stay in. Why would he want to be part of something like this? "Lucas, I'm not trying to push you away, I just need to try to start dealing with things by myself, and I mean that's the way that it's going to be when the baby comes, so I might as well get used to it."

Lucas responded with a groan. Obviously, Brooke didn't understand what he was trying to say. He wanted to become a permanent part of her life and a part of this baby's life. Just then, the idea hit him like a bag of bricks, a grin came to his lips and Brooke took quick notice of this.

"What? Lucas, what is it?" She asked, just by looking at the smile on his face, she thought that he had probably come up with the cure for cancer or a way to world peace.

"I think I can help you." 'Well, that's almost as important as world peace.' Brooke thought to herself.

"How?" She asked quietly, trying not to get her hopes up.

"I'll be the father." He said looking into her hazel eyes, which stared back into his blue ones. They were clouded over with confusion. For the first time in her life, Brooke Davis was speechless.

Once she regained her speech she looked at Lucas in confusion. Her speech was still surprised and her voice came out quickly and incoherently, "But… Wha… How… Luke?" He turned to face him completely, looking for an answer.

"Brooke, calm down. I won't REALLY be the father, but as long as this kid needs me, I'd say for the next 60 years, at least, I'm here." Brooke still looked at him in confusion. Lucas continued sharing his plan. "We'll tell everyone that I'm the father." Brooke looked up at Lucas, completely shocked that he would take on such a huge responsibility.

"Lucas," She began to speak, as she slowly regained her voice. "I couldn't… I mean, it's a sweet offer, really, but you know I can't put you in this position. This is my problem. I should be taking care of it. You really don't need to take such drastic measures like this. I mean I really do appreciate it. It's probably the most amazing thing that anyone has every offered to do for me." She said with a genuine smile that reached past her eyes, then continued, "But, I just can't accept, I really wish I would, but I can't."

Lucas looked as Brooke, trying to mask the pain that her rejection had just caused him, unfortunately, it didn't work. "Brooke, I really want to do this. Please, just let me do this. I need to help you and I want to help you." He said, seeing the concern on her face, he tried a different approach, "You can't let this kid near Felix, and if he thinks I'm the father, he won't come near us." He looked into Brooke's hazel eyes, trying to find an answer. "Come on, Brooke, you know that this could work. It can be your way out of the madness." He said as he nudged her shoulder with his own.

"Are you sure, Lucas? I mean your mom would kill you for doing this and possibly hurting your future. And, Felix, well, as unpredictable as he is, he will probably ask for a paternity test as soon as he finds out that I'm pregnant. And everyone in this town will probably figure out that it was Felix's kid by the timing. I was with him up until like a month or so ago. They'll figure it out." By this time, Brooke was just rambling. Lucas couldn't control her at this point. He had to find a way to shut her up.

Just as Brooke started to discuss that this kid would probably look exactly like Felix, just to spite her, Lucas interrupted her with his lips. He had meant for it to be a small, distracting, possibly, sweet kiss. He had expected that it would last only a second and that he would probably end up with a very pissed off Brooke by the end of it. He never expected what happened next. Brooke reached her arms around his neck and pulled him closer towards her. She was kissing him back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sorry to leave yall off right there, but I thought it would be a good cliffhanger. Plus, I'm pretty sick and I need to get to bed. But, I will DEFINITELY be updating tomorrow. I hope yall liked this chapter! _

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I really like to know how you guys feel about the story. I always take your thought, opinions and suggestions into consideration._

_XOXOXOXO_


	8. Untold Feelings and Mothers

**Same Mistake Twice**

**Disclaimer- **Not mine. All Mark Schwahn's, lucky guy.

**AN- **THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS! Hope yall like this chapter! XOXOX

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Previously—

Just as Brooke started to discuss that this kid would probably look exactly like Felix, just to spite her, Lucas interrupted her with his lips. He had meant for it to be a small, distracting, possibly, sweet kiss. He had expected that it would last only a second and that he would probably end up with a very pissed off Brooke by the end of it. He never expected what happened next. Brooke reached her arms around his neck and pulled him closer towards her. She was kissing him back.

Present---

Brooke opened her eyes as she continued to kiss Lucas. She suddenly realized exactly what was going on and pulled her arms from his neck, cutting off the kiss. She looked up at him, his eyes slowly opening.

"Luke, what was that?" Brooke asked. She knew that she had feelings for him, but right now really wasn't the time for them to be getting into that.

'It was me trying to tell you how in love I am with you.' Lucas said to himself, knowing that would never be a suitable answer for the situation. "Uh…" Lucas began to stutter as Brooke looked at him expectantly. "That was my way of shutting you up." He said it almost as if asking her if she actually believed him. He continued on, "I know how long your anger rants can last and I really didn't know any of way that was legal." He tried to say the last part jokingly.

"Oh…" Brooke said in a disappointed voice, that she tried to mask with a smile. "Right." 'Of course, that's all it was Brooke, what else would it be?' She asked herself as she felt a pain in her heart from his explanation.

"So…" Lucas started. "Did you think about my offer?"

"Uhh… in that last 5minutes while we were kissing?" Brooke asked jokingly. "Not so much."

"Ah… right. Well the offer still stands." Lucas replied, trying to convince her that this was the best thing for her, this kid and even him. He knew that it was good for him because he would always be involved in Brooke's life, no matter what, and if he couldn't have her, just being near her was the next best thing.

"Lucas, it really is a great idea, but how would we pull this off? What about your mom? I already told her that the baby was his. She's going to be so disappointed in me for letting you do this."

"Well, we don't have to tell people that you are pregnant for a while, you probably won't be showing for a while, and we can say that you are only a few months along. When the baby arrives, we just say that it was a month or two early. We can also just say that you and I, well you know." As Lucas said that last part, a scarlet color came to his cheeks. It made Brooke giggle. 'Yep, same old Lucas.' She thought to himself. She loved that he still had some part of his innocence left in him. She always thought that it was pretty adorable how he got nervous when they talked about sex. Even when they dated for a while, he was pretty gentle and nervous when they were "in the bedroom" so to speak. 'Or in the hot tub, or the back of a bar.' Brooke added to herself.

"I see you've been thinking this plan up for a while, Scott." Brooke said with a smile as she playfully nudged his shoulder. Her face became somber as she thought of one obstacle that he hadn't covered yet- His mother. "What about your mom?"

Lucas paused for a moment. "Well, we can just tell her the truth. She knows that Felix is a monster that shouldn't be near a child. She might be skeptical at first, but she loves you like a daughter and I think that she will understand why I have to do this." Lucas began to stare into space as he imagined a little kid calling him 'dad'.

Brooke knew the look on his face meant that he was deep in thought, and by the smile on his face, it was good thoughts. 'This might actually work.' She thought to herself. She hated to take him out of his happy thoughts, but she had to. " Luke?" Brooke said quietly. Lucas looked up at her and she had a smile on her face, just by this simple gesture, he knew her answer was yes, but she continued on. "Yes. I will accept your offer." He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms, as they both forgot the tension that had been in the room after their kiss.

After they held each other for about 5 minutes, Lucas finally let go so that he could look at Brooke. "Thank you." He said as he looked deeply into her bright hazel eyes with his joyful, tear-filled blue ones.

Brooke laughed at his words. "Shouldn't I be the one thanking you, Luke? You're the one that's putting their life on hold for me and …" She putted to her stomach to refer to the baby.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one that needed all the convincing." He replied and looked at her. She rolled her eyes in her normal "Brooke Davis" fashion.

The two of them spent the rest of the day together, hanging out at Karen's and they eventually fell asleep on the couch while watching a movie, in each other's arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The weekend passed by quickly with Brooke and Lucas spending almost every waking hour together, and a lot of sleeping hours together as well. Then it was Monday again, a day that both Brooke and Lucas were dreading because of one person- Felix.

Brooke had seen him in her first period class, and he had winked suggestively at her, which made her run out of classroom to throw-up, literally. Sometimes morning sickness came at right time. The rest of the day was a blur; Brooke was looking forward to spending the afternoon with Lucas and his mom. They had decided that today would be the day that they told Karen about their little plan, since Brooke's doctor's appointment was the next day; this was probably the best time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucas waited at Brooke's locker for her to pack up so that they could go hang out with his mom. She smiled when she saw him and quickly packed all of her materials into her backpack. They walked out to his car and both noticed Felix on the other side of the courtyard, staring at them. They both tried to ignore it, but they also noticed that he was making his way towards them. Brooke and Lucas sped up, so that they could avoid a confrontation with Felix, something that neither of them was really up for at the moment. Luckily, they got to Lucas' red corvette, a gift from his jackass father no less, before Felix could speak to them.

About 10 minutes later, the pair pulled up at the café and got out. As they walked, Lucas instinctively wrapped an arm around Brooke's shoulder, a gesture that instantly made her feel comfortable. Karen smiled as she saw them walk into the café. She was glad that her son was around more, even if he was still living with the devil. Although, from what she gathered the past two nights, when there were two teenagers sleeping together on her couch, literally that is, Lucas obviously wasn't living with Dan for long.

"What can I get you two?" She asked cheerfully as they both took seats at the counter.

There was a long pause and an exchange of awkward looks between Brooke and Lucas before Brooke finally spoke up. "Uhhh… actually, Karen. We both," She paused as she kicked Lucas' foot, for making her ask by herself, "Need to discuss something important with you."

"Oh… okay. Uhh… why don't we go into the backroom?" She asked the two teens cautiously. They both got up slowly, Brooke because she was trying to delay the inevitable, Lucas because his foot hurt from Brooke kicking him earlier.

Once they got there, Brooke and Lucas started to fidget and this got Karen very nervous. She finally spoke, "What's going on?"

Brooke looked at Lucas expectantly, it was HIS mother. He finally got the hint and started, looking everywhere but his mother's eyes. "Well mom, you see. It's kind of like this." Brooke chuckled as he started to speak. Her bad habits were really starting to rub off on him. He started again, this time in more complete sentences. "Okay, well you know that Brooke is pregnant." He paused to watch his mother slowly nod. "Well, the baby's father is a really awful guy, well you know Felix, and he can never raise this kid, ever. So, I kind of came up with this plan that will help her and the baby, and it won't work out so badly for me." He took a breath of air and waited for his mother's response.

Karen sat looking from Brooke to Lucas and back again. She was very nervous about this supposed "brilliant" plan. "What exactly does this plan entail?"

Lucas took a large breath of air before he continued. "Me pretending to be the father, permanently," He said it very quickly and looked at Brooke, who could finally breathe, then to his mother, who was trying to process the information that had just been given to her.

Karen laughed. Brooke and Lucas looked at her like she was crazy, and then looked at each other, to make sure that neither of them was hallucinating. They weren't. Karen finally calmed down from the laughing and then looked back at the teenagers that sat in front of her, looking very nervous. "I'm sorry. I thought that I heard you say that you wanted to pose as Brooke's baby's father, but I must have been mistaken." Her voice got more upset by the moment.

Brooke finally spoke up. "Karen. I was pretty skeptical when Lucas told me about his little plan, and I want you to know that at first, I said no." Karen looked at Lucas for confirmation and he nodded 'yes'.

Karen looked back at Brooke and tried to put on a good face and then she spoke. "Brooke, can I please speak to my son for a moment?" Brooke nodded as she got up. Once she got to the door, she shot Lucas an encouraging look.

Once Brooke left the room, Karen started to speak. "Lucas, I understand that you want to help Brooke, and trust me, I want to help her as well, but…."

Lucas suddenly interrupted her and tears started to well up in his deep blue eyes. "Mom," he said as his voice started to crack. "I… I can't let Felix hurt Brooke or this baby. Brooke needs me, just like you needed Keith. She needs me to be this kid's father. I'm not just going to be a "fatherly" figure. I want to be this kid's dad. Someone that they can always talk to, someone that they can always depend on, and mostly, just someone that they can call dad."

"Lucas, Keith was there for you your entire life, without the title and it seemed like it worked out pretty well. I understand that you…"

Lucas looked at his mother and paused. He was about to tell her something that he had never told anyone. "Mom, you know, when I was little, all I ever wanted was to be able to call Keith, 'dad'. I always wished that you two you finally realize how much you really did love each other and I would finally be able to call him that. I don't want this kid to go through that pain, like I had to."

"Lucas, I understand that you want to help her and this…"

"I…" Lucas interrupted his mother for the second time that night and started to get a little more emotional. "I…. I'm in love with her." He finally got it out of his system, and then looked at his mother, waiting for her response. She rose from her chair and wrapped her arms around her baby boy.

"I know you are, baby. That could make things even more complicated, especially if she doesn't know." She finally unwrapped her arms from his neck and looked at him. Her blue eyes were bright with tears. His hair was just starting to grow back from the buzz cut that he had gotten while he was away with Keith. He obviously hadn't shaved in a couple of days, because he had some visible stubble around his lips. It seemed like just yesterday, he was a little boy, and now he wanted to be someone's father. He wasn't a little boy anymore, though. He was a man. She had to accept that. She knew that Lucas loved Brooke more than anything. She knew that he had broken his own heart when he broke hers, and that he would do whatever in his power to make her happy again, and this was his chance.

Lucas looked at his mother, waiting for an answer. She simply nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. He let out a breath that he didn't even realize he was holding. He held onto her tight, as a way of thanking her for accepting the situation that he had put himself into. After five minutes of hugging and crying, they finally separated. Lucas looked at his mother and said, "Thank you, Mom, for this and for everything. I love you." Karen smiled and nodded. Lucas kissed her cheek and then exited the small room in search of Brooke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brooke sat at the counter in the small café, waiting. It seemed as if Lucas and Karen had been in that backroom for hours. This was either a really good thing, or a really bad thing. She started to strum her fingers on the hard granite, when Lucas suddenly appeared at her side. She looked at him, confused. His blue eyes were bloodshot, a sign of tears. She knew Lucas, he never cried, unless something really bad happened. Just then, he smiled at her, a genuine, charming, Lucas Scott smile that made even Brooke go weak in the knees. She squealed, knowing what exactly what his smile meant. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged her tightly and picked her up, as well, and just breathed in the scent of her hair that his own head was now buried in. It was a mix of coconut, vanilla and strawberries, not exactly a scent that most girls could pull off, but for Brooke, it was perfect and unique. It was things like this that made Lucas love her even more.

For now, all of their troubles were solved. Lucas was going to be this child's surrogate father and he was always going to be a constant in Brooke's life. Brooke knew that her baby had the best father that she could ever imagine. She knew that this new situation would probably entail her and Lucas being together more. This thought brought a large grin to her face. Right now, they were in their own perfect little world, and both thought that nothing and no one could ruin this for them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Well, this was a LONG chapter. I hope yall liked it. I'm really sorry that I haven't gotten a lot of Peyton/ Jake action in, but I like this storyline a little bit better. I'm thinking that I might drop the storyline all together, since it is pretty hard to incorporate the two together. Please review and tell me what you think about this idea! _

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_

_XOXOXOXOOXOX_


	9. Author's Note

Hey Kids! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but my computer has been broken and I'm going to camp on Friday for a month, so I won't be able to update, but I will be back July 31 and hopefully my internet will be back again!


	10. The Broken Road

**Same Mistake Twice**

**Disclaimer- **Not mine. All Mark Schwahn's.

**AN- **Thank yall SO much for all the reviews. I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but my internet was broken then I was at camp for a month. I apologize for all the wait. I hope yall like it!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brooke sat on the couch with her feet propped up on the glass coffee table, waiting for Lucas to finish up in the shower. Her thoughts began to wander. She saw her and Lucas' perfect little family. She noticed that the more she thought of Lucas being the father of her baby, then happier she got, and the more she wanted to tell him that she was in love with him, but she was not sure if either one of them was ready for that. They had barely even talked about their relationship and how it would change now that Lucas was going to help her raise the baby. 'Would it be more believable if we looked like we were together? Or should we just stay like we are and blame it on a drunken one night stand?' Brooke asked herself. She knew that she much preferred the former as opposed to the latter, but knew that would make things extremely complicated.

She was taken away from her thoughts as Lucas walked into the living room. She looked up at him and could not help but smile. He was in a simple pair of jeans, holding a navy blue T-shirt that he proceeded to put on. Brooke admired his body as he did so. She missed it, everything about it. The way she felt when she was in his arms, the way she would lay on his chest after they made love, everything, even being able to look at his chest and stomach without getting red from embarrassment. Brooke looked down with embarrassment and Lucas sat down next to her on the couch. He looked at her apologetically.

"Oh… uhh… sorry. I just wanted to come check on you and…." He began.

"Oh God… Luke. Don't worry. It's no biggie. Plus it's not like I've never seen that before. I mean I know that we were dating, but it's not that big of a deal…" Brooke rambled.

Lucas simply laughed. He loved how he could still make her ramble sometimes. He knew that most of the time Brooke was poised and knew how to handle most situations, most of the time with a kick-ass comeback, but there were some situations where she would get nervous and ramble on for hours. Brooke looked up at him wide-eyed.

"Are you making fun of me, Scott?" She asked in a convincingly angry voice.

Lucas quieted down and cleared his throat, to stifle a laugh, thinking that she was serious. "Oh… uhh…. Of course not, Brooke."

This time it was Brooke's turn to laugh. Lucas calmed down and looked at her. They were silent for a moment, before both burst out laughing.

They finally got serious and Brooke brought up the subject that had been consuming her thoughts since Lucas first told her about his "brilliant" plan.

"So… Lucas, how's this whole thing going to work?" She asked. He looked at her weirdly; she was quick to explain herself. "I mean I get the whole, "the baby came early" crap, but how do we explain us?" She asked that last part quietly.

Lucas sighed; he had known that this subject would eventually come up. He thought out his words carefully before responding. "Brooke… I…. I kind of think that…. Uhh… maybe it would be a good idea if we… we pretending that we were…. Well you know…uhh…" Lucas couldn't seem to get the last part out, but Brooke knew what he meant.

"Pretending we were together?" Brooke finished in a quiet voice.

"Uhh… yeah, that." He replied nervously.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh. "Broody, Broody, Broody…." Brooke started jokingly, but she stopped when she looked at the serious look on Lucas' face. "Luke, calm down. It's fine." She scooted closer to him so that she could touch his shoulder. "I'm fine with it, as long as you are."

Lucas sighed. " I am, it's just that, well, I mean we used to and I didn't know if it would be awkward for you."

Brooke scooted away. "Ah… right, that." Brooke looked into Lucas' blue eyes and he could see that they were cold and filled with pain from the reopened wound of their relationship. "No bigger, I mean you forgot about it longer enough to cheat on me with Peyton, why can't we just forget about it completely?" Brooke meant for this to sound like a joke, but she knew the moment that she looked into Lucas' eyes and saw them clouding up with confusion and sadness that she has taken it a bit too far.

She tried to scoot closer to him, but he pushed her away and got up. Brooke could see that she definitely push the wrong buttons. He started to pace and Brooke could see that he was holding back tears. She had never seen him like this. She had never realized how much the ending of their relationship had hurt him as well. She had always assumed that he was just pissed that he wasn't getting laid anymore.

Brooke got up and tried to get Lucas to look her in the eye, but he looked everywhere but there. "Luke, calm down. I was just kidding." She tried to make it sound casual.

Lucas' jaw tightened and Brooke could tell that he was truly upset by her words. "It wasn't funny." He mumbled. He sat back down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Brooke looked down in disbelief and sat down next to him. She tried to put an arm around his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"So, I guess we're gonna do this now." Lucas said, breaking the silence that seemed to last forever, but in reality, lasted only minutes.

"Luke, we don't have to do this at all. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Yes. You did. You know that you wanted to see if I actually had a heart, and I get it. I hurt you, I know that. Damnit. I know it Brooke. Every single fucking day I get reminded. Every time I look at you and you can't even look me in the eye. Every time I see you in the hall, at your locker and I can't run up to you and have you in my arms. Every time I want to tell you something great that happened, but then I remember that you don't give a shit about me, so why should I even bother?" By this time, there were tears of anger and sadness running down Lucas' face. He tried hastily to rub them away, but they continued to fall. "DAMNIT!" Lucas yelled. "GOD DAMNIT! Don't you get it? I was so in love with you. It killed me when you told me that you hated me, but it wasn't like I could blame you. I hated myself. I still do. I wish I had never even met Peyton. All she ever did was bring me pain. When I was with you, I was happy, god, for once, I wasn't Dan Scott's bastard son, or Nathan's hated son of a bitch brother. God, when I was around you I was happy, just hearing your voice made me happy. Don't you get how much it killed me that I hurt you that badly?" Lucas was bawling like a baby and yelling at the same time.

Lucas was so physically and emotionally exhausted; he leaned back into the couch, closed his eyes and sighed.

After about a moment, Lucas felt small hands on his face, wiping away his tears. He heard Brooke sniffle a little. Her hands remained on his face after all of his tears were gone, lining his features with her index fingers.

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream lead me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

Lucas' eyes remained closed as he leaned into Brooke's warm touch. His eyes slowly flickered open to look at the hazel-eyed brunette in front of him. Her eyes were filled with concern, confusion and sadness. They sat there for a moment staring deeply into each other's eyes. Lucas slowly raised his hands to her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks, then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. Brooke pushed her head into the crook of his neck and settled there. She could feel his neck moving, as though he was speaking, but she could hear no words. She listened carefully and heard him saying, "I'm sorry, Brooke, I love you more than you will ever know." Obviously Lucas didn't know that she has heard him, but she decided to leave the topic alone, and just snuggle closer to him. They remained like that for hours.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sorry kids. This was kind of random, angst/ fluff chapter. I kind of lost my thoughts about this story, so I had to make up some stuff, sorry if the chapter wasn't great. I'm thinking about another B/L story that I may write soon. If you have an questions, or ideas PLEASE PLEASE tell me in a review. I honestly don't know where this is going. I might end it soon, because I feel that it is dragging on a little, but if you have any good ideas, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME!_

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_

_XOXOXOXOOX_


	11. Happy For Now

**Same Mistake Twice**

**AN-** Sorry that I have not updated in SO long. School has been really hectic, and I just go back home from evacuating for Hurricane Rita (our faux hurricane which barely happened), and I don't have school for the next 4 days, so I'm taking this time to do some major updating. Hope y'all like it.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own One Tree Hill.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Brooke Davis." Brooke was broken out of her trance as she heard her name being called by the young nurse. She slowly got up and felt Lucas' arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. Karen was following the two of them, trying to give them a little bit of space. The nurse took them down a long hall and stopped at the second to last room. She opened the door and said, "The doctor should be in to see you in a moment."

Brooke and Lucas flopped down onto the examining table, while Karen opted for a small chair on the opposite wall. Brooke still had her head on Lucas' shoulder. It was her first doctor's appointment and she was a little anxious.

"It's gonna be okay, Cheery." She heard Luke whisper into her ear. She lifted her head and smiled in response.

About two minutes later, a raven-haired woman opened the door to the examining room, followed a nurse. "Hi. You must be Brooke." She put her hand out and Brooke shook it and smiled. "I'm Dr. Bennett."

"Hi." Brooke said shyly.

Dr. Bennett asked Brooke many questions, and Brooke answered all of them truthfully, except for one. The doctor asked if Lucas was the father, and Brooke quickly replied yes. She snuck a smile in his direction and he returned the gesture. By the time that the doctor started to prepare for the ultrasound, Karen decided to go wait in the waiting room.

The doctor applied cool gel to Brooke stomach, which caused her to giggle a little. She ran the transducer probe over Brooke's stomach and got a picture after a moment, which showed up on the CPU. Brooke and Lucas were both in awe of whatever they were looking at, neither really knew what it was exactly.

After a moment of "ohhing and ahhing", Brooke finally asked, "What is it exactly?" Dr. Bennett laughed.

"See that thing right there," she pointed to a round, pea-sized object. Brooke and Lucas nodded. "That's your baby. It looks to be very healthy."

"It is?" Brooke asked, on the verge of tears. Lucas held her hands and rubbed her arm, to comfort her. She turned to him. "Lucas, look, there's our baby." She looked into his eyes and saw tears welling up in them. She ran on hand across his jaw line and kissed his cheek. He nodded, moved a little closer to her and kissed her hand.

"Well, I'll give you two a moment, then I can come back in and print out some photos. How does that sound?" Dr. Bennett asked the happy couple. They both nodded in reply.

Once she left, Brooke looked at Lucas again and tugged at his hand, asking him to sit with her on the bed. He complied, and she leaned into him, putting her face into the crook of his neck. He felt her tears and looked down at her, she was crying, but smiling at the same time. "Lucas, look at it." He nodded.

"It's beautiful, Brooke." He said, as she rearranged herself to fit him.

"Luke, I don't know if I have told you this enough, but thank you so much for doing this. Honestly, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Shh… Brooke, don't worry about it." Lucas replied quickly.

Brooke lifted her head, "Luke, this is a big deal. You basically gave up the rest of your life to help me. I have to worry about it."

"Brooke, I wanted to do this, I want to be this baby's father. I'm happy to be. You don't need to thank me anymore." At that moment, Brooke looked deeply into his intense blue eyes, while he gazed into her dazzling green ones. They got caught up and before they knew it, their lips connected. It was a small, sweet kiss, but it was perfect for the two of them. They needed each other more than either would have liked to admit. Right at that moment, Dr. Bennett came back into the room, which caused the two teenagers to break apart. Lucas felt bad, and started to move back towards the chair beside the bed, until he felt Brooke's hands pulling him back towards the bed, signaling that it was okay for him to be there.

The doctor printed out pictures for the two of them to take home and they checked out. Since they had come separately from Karen, they said goodbye to her and headed back to her house. Both Brooke and Lucas were happier than they had been in months.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sorry that this was so short… I will try to write a longer one soon! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_

_xoxoxo_


	12. Author's Note 2

I'm going to be very busy in the coming weeks, so please don't be mad if I'm not writing a lot. I definitely plan on continuing this story. Also, I am in mourning over Chad and Sophia's divorce. I hope that they can reconcile, if not, I hope that it does not affect the show in negative ways.


End file.
